


Physics

by helens78



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2003-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction.  A story about how Partridge comes to counterbalance Preston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



The flashing of Preston's guns leaves Partridge constantly amazed. There is something about Preston's use of the gun katas that is almost... Partridge might say _beautiful_, if that word meant anything anymore. And with Preston as the senior partner, Partridge often has the opportunity to watch Preston's work silently, without the distraction of his own katas taking his focus away.

Preston is not so quick in all the other elements of his life. Apart from the gun katas, Preston tends toward the meticulous. His words are carefully-chosen, as if scripted. His movements, selections, decisions, are made with care and deliberation. It doesn't matter whether he's logging the day's events or picking out tonight's meal; Preston approaches everything with equal discipline and restraint.

Partridge thinks, sometimes, that Preston is overly cautious. But it's a matter of balance, and Partridge understands that. Perhaps better than Preston does; he might not even understand why he seeks calm in his civilian hours.

_Calm_ is not the word Partridge would use to describe their coupling. It is something they do to relieve tension, something that is not meant to engender feelings beyond relief and release. As partners, and partners without arranged marriages, there are many things the two of them share; their bodies are only one such thing.

Partridge remembers introducing Preston to this custom. Preston was quiet at first, deferring to Partridge's greater experience. There was a night, fairly early on, when Partridge tightened his hands on Preston's hips, leaving the imprints of his fingers on Preston's skin. Partridge remembers thrusting hard enough to draw a cry out of his normally-silent partner, hard enough that Preston had nearly asked Partridge to stop before sinking himself deliberately into trust. Preston's head had snapped back so he could look over his shoulder and watch Partridge's expressions. The look in Preston's eyes had been amazement, not suspicion. Not then. When release had come upon them both, Preston's roar had outlasted Partridge's for once, and for several minutes afterwards, Preston had remained on his knees and forearms, panting to get his breath back.

Things are different now. Years have gone by, and Preston has become one of the most valuable Grammaton Clerics in Libria's history. Preston has skills Partridge cannot hope to equal; Preston is a sensitive, and Partridge is not. It was not shameful to lose the position of senior partner to his much younger compatriot. Partridge understands that being senior partner depends on skill and ability, and that Preston's rise does not come with a corresponding lowering in productivity from Partridge. Although, truth be told, if it did, no one would notice. Perhaps not even Preston.

The most satisfying part of their switch, though, was Preston's quiet insistence that they change roles when seeking sanctioned sexual release. Partridge has taught Preston many different positions over the years, ones meant to give the active partner leverage and control. In those positions, Partridge has taught Preston that enough force can bring feelings into release, ones that break through the haze of Prozium and have both men crying out.

With Preston standing at the foot of the bed, though -- with Partridge leaning over, sweat rolling off his back, forearms down on the mattress, legs spread apart wide while Preston keeps a hand over Partridge's mouth -- both men are gritting their teeth against the urge to scream. Partridge's entire body feels alive with the hard, rough strokes he's taking from Preston. Preston can feel the tightness of Partridge's muscles clenching around his erection, and he can feel the vibration under Partridge's skin that says Partridge would scream if he could. _Beg_ if he could.

Preston is slow. Deliberate. Each action is made with force and insistence. He's learned that going this slow, being this rough, works best when Partridge is barely lubricated enough to make Preston's entry possible. He's learned that making Partridge scream makes him feel _complete_, and that holding Partridge afterwards while he shakes and catches his breath is a sensation that, by itself, makes having permission for release worthwhile.

Preston would not admit to feeling anything for Partridge during these moments. He's aware that having Partridge this way gives him something he needs, but he is determined to believe it is only the physical release.

Partridge knows better. And he knows better than to say anything about it. He lives for the moments when Preston wraps arms around him and strokes fingers through Partridge's sweat-soaked hair. He is beginning to remember _feeling_, through all this.

Preston is the most productive, successful Cleric Libria has ever known.

Partridge remembers a line from his physics textbook when he was in school. _For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction._ Sir Isaac Newton. He thinks the nearly-poetic saying has been reworded since his school days. No matter. Physics is physics; the saying remains true.

Partridge stays curled into the curve of Preston's arm, and feels, and thinks, and begins to make plans.

_-end-_


End file.
